Almost Perfect
by Sarah Myers
Summary: Nobody likes to having a party being all alone even Russia, but for this time he couldn't expect who will knock on his door at a cold day just for to be a member of his small birthday party. Will Russia and Hungary work out or are they gonna fall apart before they actually tried? Russia x Hungary
1. Not excepted guest

"I swear to god, Gilbert I'll punch the life out of you if I get in trouble!" -Said Hungary to herself while she walked to Ivan's house through the snow.

Every step she made in the thick blanket of snow Elizabeth's foot got colder and colder, the building was just a few step away but she felt like it were a thousand miles away. Yes, Prussia and Hungary made a bet: whoever lose he or she has to go on Russia's birthday party! And for Elizabeth's bad luck she lost the bet. As everyone knows usually nobody goes on Ivan's birthday parties or inviting him on one, every country is somewhat afraid of him or hate Russia. That's for sure that Hungary and Russia had a bad past together back in the Soviet Union, so Elizabeth doesn't know what should she expect when Ivan will open the door... If he's at home. Ivan were standing in the window, staring at the white winter wonderland alone in his home and wandering if anyone will come or it just will be yet another one-pesron celebrate party. "Perhaps they're just busy…" -He turned away from the window and returned next to the fire. In the big silence he looked at those birthday presents what he got from his sisters when Ivan suddenly heard a noise what he was waited for all day. "I'M COMING!" - Yelled Ivan and ran down stairs to open the door for the guest. The sound of knocking was the best thing so far in the day, the what was he so curious about who would it be?  
In the other side of the door Elizabeth standed preparing herself to say: "happy birthday". It could be heard Russia's heavy foot steps behind the wooden door, as Ivan opened the door with an emotionless face Elizabeth cheerfully said her text. "Happy birthday to you, Russia!" Hearing that Ivan right away began smiling widely. "Cпасибо* Hungary!" -Said Ivan happily. Elizabeth just gave a warm smile to Russia who let her inside, the house was just as big as it looked like from outside. A line of colorful text was hanged up saying: "happy birthday Ivan" and a lots of balloons colored in white, blue and red. "Did you make all this for yourself?" -Said Hungary while looked at the decorations. Ivan didn't answered the question first but after they reached the room where he were watching the yard before, he hardly responded. "Da, I am." -Said Russia with he's accent. Before Hungary could say anything Ivan rushed into her not existing words: "Wait here, da? I'll right come back." -After his words rolled out of his mouth he left Hungary alone in the room.  
Elizabeth had no other choice than just sit and wait, she looked around in the well decorated place when she noticed something, there were two preset on the table. Hungary looked at the closer, each on the were a text saying the same thing as usually people says to a person if he has birthday. Those were from his sisters Ukraine and Belarus. Meanwhile Ivan grabed the cake and a bottle of vodka then went back to Hungary, his heart was filled with warmness knowing that he's not actually alone in his party. But the fact that Hungary come by herself really surprised him, yet it was still good to be true.  
Hungary was sitting next to the fire but as Ivan entered the room she immediately stood up not if she did anything. In the meantime it started snowing outside which Elizabeth started watch, it claiming and nice. "Like what you see, da?" -Ivan stood behind the bit scared Hungary. "Yes! It's pretty…" -Looked up at Russia. He smiled hearing that. "Maybe we can go out and play a friendly snowball fight, after we ate the cake." -Elizabeth didn't responded so Ivan went back to cut a slice of cake for her. After they finished with the cake Ivan opened the vodka and poured two glass for themselves. Even it was Russia's birthday Hungary didn't wanted to drink it, instead she gave him her present. "Here you go, I brought you this" -It was a box of szaloncukor a traditional Hungarian candy. It seemed Russia was happy about the little round shaped box which was fully filled with szaloncukor. "I think it's time to open the presents."-He grabbed the two box and began opening them.

While Ivan was busy with the presents Elizabeth gently smiled at the childlike Russian man, she giggled a little.  
Ukraine's gift was a nice big brown leather coat with fur inside, the other sister's present was a bottle of vodka and a picture of themselfs as a child. Howsoever the childlike acting suddenly disappeared, instead of it sadness sat out on Ivan's face. "What's wrong, Russia?" -Asked curiously Elizabeth with a low voice. "Nothing."-He replied. "So, are we gonna go outside, da?"-Ivan grabbed his coat ready to go outside with Hungary. Elizabeth just nodded and followed the Russian.

*Spasibo - Thank you


	2. Trapedd in

As the snow slowly fell on Elizabeth's long brown hair she began shivering by the cold air which seemed way more colder than before. She wasn't use to this, of course the weather was perfect for the Russian.

Ivan noticed that but he didn't responded with words, instead he threw her with a snowball. "Hey!" -Said Hungary with an angry voice. The snowball hit her right eye which was hurting for the Hungarian girl. "I thought you said it will be just a 'friendly' fight." -As Elizabeth's words rolled off from her mouth Ivan began smiling. "Don't be so fa…" -Before Russia could finish it Elizabeth got revenge on him with another snowball. The cold frozen snowball smashed on Ivan's warm face, with a simple move he cleaned his face with his arm while Hungary quickly hid from him. Seeing that Russia immediately started making snowballs and tried to look for the girl's hideout, Elizabeth was hide behind the farthest pine tree what she could reach and her weapon fas one huge snowball which was as big as her two hands together. "I'll find you *девушка!" -Shouted Ivan with a thick Russian accent. Elizabeth kept the huge snowball close to her chest the plane was to smash it into Russia's face when he'll find her, in the background it could be heard his step's noise as he walked in the snow closer and closer when the noise suddenly stopped. Everything was completely quiet, the snow was keep falling in big flakes and the cold wind blew through the yard making Hungary's cheeks red. Her heart was beating like if she's were in a war like… the cold war, every time when Elizabeth though about it all those horrible memories came in her mind sure she shouldn't forget this was just a friendly snowball fight as Ivan said. Not expecting anything from the nowhere she felt a ton of snow suddenly falling on her head: "*Mi a..!?" -The snow was coming from the pine tree, exactly Russia bent the tree so the cold withe thing could straight fell on Hungary.  
There was a huge smile on his face of the sigh of the sweet revenge. "Ugh! Okay… I deserved it. But still unfair!" -She took a deep breath while she was tried getting out of the snow. Of course Russia even laughed on her: "I'm sorry, looks like it landed on you!" After that they were playing another round then as Ivan wanted they built a snowman too, by the end of the day the two country went back to the house.

"Well, it was a nice day together! But I think, i have to go." -Ivan stopped in the middle of the hallway. Hearing that a million thing ran over his mind, it was such a great birthday! Why would she go now?  
"Don't be silly, a blizzard coming it wouldn't be lucky if you go now!" -He stepped closer to Hungary who seemed surprised about that. "…And we're friends, Da?" -Suddenly a bit creepy aura appeared around him, but he was incredibly convincing. Not speaking about that Ivan would be the last person who would Elizabeth piss off. She had to decide quickly the silence started becoming awkward, she looked in his violet eyes. "Uh, yes… Yes we are." -Replyed Hungary nervously. Russia's face left a little smile and moved closer to Elizabeth's face to give her a kiss, they were friends after all aren't they? Before he could do that Hungary turned her head into another direction, sure it didn't stop Ivan, his lips lightly hit hers for a short two seconds. The Hungarian girl was shocked, Ivan told her that he'll prepare her room for the night then left her in one place. "Oh, Gilbert now I REALLY going to beat your ass up after all this!" -Said Elizabeth to herself. She looked through the nearest window that she found, no doubt it was really going to be a blizzard: the snow gradually reached the trees. There's no escape that's for sure… not until morning meanwhile Russia was done with Hunagry's bedroom for the night, Ivan got out of his pocket a szaloncukor. He began to searching the little candy before he eats it, the red shiny packing hid the delicious chocolate as he bit in it he already knew that one was a banana flavor. "Not bad…" -He mumbled as he ate it then he went back to his guest. In the middle of the living room Elizabeth noticed a few book laying on the cafe table but she couldn't able to read the titles, they were written in ciril. She once learn it, but honestly she never liked it… Suddenly a weird feeling grabbed the girl's attention it was like somebody is watching her. "Huh?" -Hungary turned her head into the living room's door fame's way. It was Russia's head behind the door fame, his whole body was behind the door. He was just standing there and looking at the Hungarian girl who was spooked by him. "What are you doing, Russia?" -She asked a confusing voice. What was he doing? Watching her of course, Ivan was kind of out of words.  
"You can call me Ivan."-Responded Russia. Elizabeth opened her eyes big not understanding what's with the Russian man, she suddenly sneezed which in Russia's eyes were sounded a bit cute. "You must be caught a cold!"-Said Ivan. "Don't worry i'll make you a warm tea, da?"-He continued with an accent then he hurried in the kitchen.  
Elizabeth found it very strange that Ivan is being too nice with her.

*Devushka - girl

*Mi a…? - What the…?


	3. Home run

Elizabeth accepted the hot tea what Ivan brought for her it tasted good. "Tha-Than…" -She sneezed again. Ivan looked at her with a worried face so he decided to lead Hungary to her bedroom where she can get some rest. "You better be in the bed if you don't want get worse." -Said Russia while he opened the room's door. The room looked pretty nice; violet stripes on the walls, a huge window on right side and a warm looking bed in the center of the guest room. The place wasn't big but it was a very good sight to see. "Well, I suppose you don't need help to dress up, da?" -Elizabeth's face turned a little bit red from the embarrassment. "Actually… Can you help me zip off the back of my dress? I can't reach it…" -Said Elizabeth with a low voice. Ivan looked confused and embarrassed, but he couldn't say "no" to his new friend. He responded with a single nob then Russia gently grabbed the zip with his two thick finger and leaded it down, it reminded Hungary when Austria helped her with that. "*Köszönöm" -Said the girl.

Ivan went back to the living room to clean up the mess what they left. "Well, let's clean this up!" -Of course that "mess" was just two of their plates and the open bottle of vodka and a few decorations what he sat up. Russia quickly finished with the plates and the bottle vodka too then he half drunken carefully get off the decorations and put them away for the next year. When he went back to the living room by an accident he broke the picture what he got from Belarus for his birthday, as Ivan took a look at it closer he realized something what made him feel cold inside. Why did Belarus gave him a picture of them self? Instead of it, why didn't she just simply come to the party? With a rage fully quick move the Russian grabbed the picture and threw in the fire. "This is stupid…" -Said Ivan with a sad voice then he hurried up his friend to check on if she still there. Meanwhile the girl was sleeping in the warm soft bed which held her tired body. But there was something wrong… A feeling started surrounding her until she woke up, Elizabeth was now half awake she woke up from a deep sleep which made it harder to realize what's happening around her. A familiar voice called by her name from the darkest corner: "Shhh! It's just me Elizabeth, sleep back." -Said the voice calmly. Hungary started a panicking a little: "Ivan, why are you hiding in the corner?" The Russian man didn't responded at first. "Will you promise something, Elizabeth?" -He changed the subject. Elizabeth started to falling back asleep but before of it she answered with single "uh-huh", Russia stepped closer to the bed he wanted to make sure if their friendship will last long. " Will you become one with Russia, da?" -He asked nervously. Not sure if Hungary didn't heard the question or juts simply ignored it but Ivan decided to get in the bed next to his friend, he easily got off his shoes and pants. The bed's warm quickly made him fall asleep "*доброй ночи!"-He wishpered into Hunagry's ear.

The night went off quietly, meanwhile the blizzard outside stopped leaving another thick layer of snow back. The cold wind slightly blew all around the pine trees and the twilight has come making the endless looking darkness disappear, the house were bathing in the sun's weak lights. It was seven a clock when Hungary woke up, her eyes immediately discovered a man standing in the room's door fame. It was Lithuania. "Are you awake? Good." -In the background a very harsh sound could be heard. "Oh, god. You better dress up soon!" -As his words left his mouth he ran into the sound's way. "The hell is going on?" -The Hungarian girl quickly got dressed then like Lithuania hurried downstairs to see what's happening. Ivan was running away from a platinum blonde blue dressed girl who was actually her younger sister, Belarus. Natalia maniaclky yelled after her brother: "DON'T HIDE!" Lithuania tried to stop her but it was in vain, she kicked him in the nuts then continued her brother's chasing. When suddenly Natalia rushed into Hungary, Elizabeth's green eyes met her blue ones. "What. Are you. Doing here?!" -With a fast move Russia stopped his sister before she could pull out her knife. Sure it perhaps slowed her down a bit but didn't stopped from stabbing Elizabeth to death. "Why is SHE here, bother?!" -Asked Natalia with a shaking voice while starring at Hungary. "Elizabeth is a guest, she just wanted to leave." -He looked at the Hungarian making her understand if she wants to live then she'll better run. And as it is Elizabeth quickly left the house, rushing into the cold snow without her coat was not the best idea but she had to respond fast. Belarus without a word started running after her brother's guest ready to kill her if it's needable, meanwhile Ivan also chased his sister hoping if he can stop Natalia.  
"Belarus, don't hurt my friend!" -He shouted at the blue dressed girl who was way faster than him. From the nothing Hungary felt something heavy on her back what pushed her on the snowy ground, as she looked up Elizabeth saw Belarus on herself like a hunter on it's prey. The Hungarian tried to get rid of the platinum blonde girl who's knife was already on her nape. "DIE!" -Yelled Natalia as she raised the sharp knife. All at once a strong gloved hand grabbed and held still Natalia's hands making it impossible to finish the stab. "I think I said something…" -Russia's voice went deeper as his words rolled off of his mouth. His sister finally let the knife out her hands and got off Hungary, the blonde girl's head was hot as a volcano but her blue eyes shown fear mixed with confession.  
Russia helped Elizabeth to stand up what was Belarus watched jealousy. "I.. I'm sorry…" -Said Ivan with his accent. "It's okay…" -Hungary left behind the two siblings in the cold morning's sunshine and went home.

*Köszönöm - thank you

* dobroy nochi - good night


	4. Meeting with who?

Since Hungary visited (and came back alive) from Russia's birthday party everything got back to normal. Hungary was sitting in an armchair while reading her favorite yaoi when suddenly Prussia appeared from the nothing. "GILBERT!" -Shouted Elizabeth. The white haired man's red eyes starred at the girl's angry face. "How was the party, huh?" -One of his little Gilbird was sitting calmly on his left shoulder like nothing's happening.

The girl put away the manga and answered Prussia's question. "What happened?" -She asked raising her voice. Gilbert immediately stepped back, he knew her for a very long time and when she was like this it never meant good. "I ALMOST get killed thanks to you!" - The room got silent after Hungary shouted Gilbert's bird off from his shoulder. Prussia felt a bit guilty but it wasn't his fault after all, she lost the bet so she had to do what they agreed. He giggled and tried to act like nothing serious happened. "You see, I'm just too awesome to say 'sorry' but I give you that: sorry." Suddenly Gilbert felt a pressure on the center of his face one into another moment he found himself punched collapsing on the wooden floor, his little yellow bird stood next to his withe haired head. That was a strong one, Elizabeth hardly ever does it that hard, it was a miracle itself that Prussia's nose didn't brake. "*TE EGY ROHADT HÜLYE VAGY!" -Yelled the girl with a furious voice. But what made her so mad? Was it what Gilbert said? Or perhaps that memory from last time when Ivan protected her from his lovesick sister? "Alright, I'll just go then!" -Getting himself together Prussia opened the door. "By the way you've got a letter pinned above the front door." -Said the albino man with a firm voice. Sure, when Hungary responded he was gone. She started thinking, what kind of letter could it be? As the girl went outside she got it off from it's place then began curiously examining the white paper. "Perhaps it's from Austria!" -Elizabeth hurried to open it seeing what it says. In that moment Hungary quickly discovered something odd, the letter was about a meeting at 9:00 pm in the nearest park. She had no choice, so as the letter said Elizabeth planed to go but until the girl went back to her business, reading yaoi. The day went off quietly nothing happened, Elizabeth was on her way in the park. Chasing thoughts on her mind, who could it be? "I really hope it's not a prank…" -Mumbeled the girl under her nose. When Hungary arrived no one was there, not even a single soul. After a few minutes later a familiar figure appeared behind the trees, someone with a blue dress and blonde hair with a black bow on it. "Belarus! What are you doing here?" -Hungary slowly raised her frying pan what she brought with herself. Not caring about the frying pan Natalia walked closer to Elizabeth who was in Belarus's eyes her brother's corrupter. "Listen here carefully…" -Something was incredible strange about Russia's sister, her face was sane yet clam so as her voice not like last time.  
"I only say it once: stay away from my brother." -As the blonde girl's words rolled out from her lightly red lips Elizabeth put down her weapon. Hungary's green eyes met with Natalia's: " Look, I don't care about your brother! I have no feelings for him." Hearing that the blonde girl's face suddenly changed, it was covered in wrath mixed with jealousy and disturb. "LIAR! YOU'RE LYING!" -Shouted Belarus while raising her knife pointing at Elizabeth who responded with the same. The whole park was covered in Natalia's insanely loud yelling, it was a miracle that no one heard it but Hungary woulnd't be surprised if somebody heard it from the end of the street. The Hungarian slowly began taking a few steps back while her eyes followed Belarus's action. "YOU! You… POISONED MY BROTHER'S MIND!" -

Before Natalia could end it Prussia's voice cut her off: "What the fuck is going on?!" Elizabeth had a huge luck that Gilbert appeared from the nowhere because if he is not Hungary would be in trouble by now. "Gilbert!" -Said Hungary surprised. Meanwhile Belarus disappeared into the woods to leave, she's finished with Elizabeth… for now. "So… what did I miss exactly?" -Asked Prussia curiously. Hungary just smiled of the happiness knowing that Belarus could easily attack her. "You just came in the right moment." -A smile sat on Gilbert's pale face. "Ha, I know. I'm awesome."-Responded Prussia but somehow Elizabeth didn't care about that.

*Te egy rohadt hülye vagy! -You're a fucking idiot!


	5. The outcome

As the cold wind broke into the room a blonde haired man poured another glass of vodka for himself. In the background a lound noise sound broke the silence, it was Natalia who arrived back from her visit. Entering in Russia's office she discovered her brother who was daydreaming about Hungary again, the pain what Belarus felt in every second when she really thinks about that fact her big brother's feelings for that country made her dark and cold from the inside, it was like a candle's warm light fades.  
Belarus slowly walked closer to Russia, it looked like he doesn't pay attention for Natalia. "Are you thinking about her?" -Asked the blue dressed girl with a low tone. Ivan took a deep breath in: "Da, I can't deal with my thoughts…" The blonde girl didn't know what is she hoped for, of course Russia was thinking about Elizabeth! "Why? What does she has that I don't have?" -Her voice turned into lightly bell ringing as she spoke. The big purple eyed man stood up to comfort his sister, they have these moments when Belarus being "normal". He put his left hand on Natalia's shoulder: " *Не грусти! Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя. Просто…" Natalia grabbed his hand and took it off from her shoulder, she turned away from Russia like never before and left her brother's home. The Russian man took another deep breath in then he forcefully grabbed the bottle of vodka and drank it all at once, the open window suddenly shut down and Ivan continued daydreaming about his love? Yes, his love. It wasn't sure what make him feel this way, but howsoever Russia wanted to meet Hungary again… The days in the cold went off fast, then the days became weeks then months, and finally the time for the next world meeting has come again. Ivan was ready for anything.

"Mr. R-Russia! Ukraine and Belarus has arrived." -Said Lithuania a bit nervously. It was Natalia's idea of going together on the world meeting, it seemed to be a good idea to go with her brother and sister. "Alright, I'm going." -Reply Ivan as he put on his scarf. Downstairs the two sister were talking about their lifes, Russia appeared of the end of the stairs: "Ukraine I haven't seen you a while!" -Said the Russian man cheerfully. He's arms locked around Katya's torso to his. She broke the hug with giving him a sunflower, Ukraine knew that that's her brother's favourite thing after vodka. " *Спасибо!" -Meanwhile the other sister didn't even responded the sight of Ivan, Belarus worried about him. She knew how sensitive his feelings for someone who he loves. "Shall we go, da?" -They left the house as he said.  
Sensitive, too sensitive. What if Hungary won't accept his feelings? After all they had a bad past together back to the second world war, Belarus must protect big brother! While she was thinking Russia and Ukraine continued some akward conversation about their relationship, Natalia rolled her blue eyes. At the building's door where the legendary meetings were held, a few familiar faces entered the huge building. Most of them were the richest countries like Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Of course there was the pasta eating annoying guy, Italy with Germany by his side well groomed and nicely dressed, like always. Ivan's eyes hungrily searched after Elizabeth, as they arrived in the meeting room Russia's violet pair of eyes suddenly discovers a long brown haired girl, Hungary. The sight of her made him feel excited it's like fizz in his blood all the way down in his body. "Mind if I sit here, sunflower?" -It seemed the Hungarian girl was surprised hearing Ivan's thick accent. "Huh? No."-She replied quickly. The meeting has began, and everybody listened to Germany, the meeting was about freshwater resources. Wait, did he just called me "sunflower"? And why did he wanted to sit next to me? Hungary chaised her thoughts while listening Germany who was already arguing with America, in the background England's voice joined to the arguing and so on. While sitting on the wooden chair Russia began watching Elizabeth's reactions when suddenly her eyes met his. "Why are you watching me?" -Said Hungary with an a bit annoyed voice, but Ivan didn't relied her question. The room filled with lots of arguing voices form the other nations. "Alright! Break time people!" -Shouted Lithuania. Everyone has gone for a brake, a lots of countries went down for coffee or fresh air even if they just arrived. Elizabeth left the room but she did not expected that Ivan followed her. "What's the matter flower?" -Asked curiously the Russian man behind her back. "Russia, but why are you acting so weird lately?" -She took a few steps back. At first when Ivan wanted to say something the words froze on his throat. "I've wanted to tell you…" -He stopped for a moment then continued: "I think I fell in love with you." Hungary's eyes got wider but before she could respond Russia cut her off with a passion heated kiss, Elizabeth's face burned like never before from the embarrassment and yet she couldn't push Ivan away. A dark figure from behind the door was spying on them while drowning in tears, Natalia was standing there from the beginning with the sharp knife in her pale hands it would be so easy and simple to stab Elizabeth in the back. When Russia ended the kiss, and all at once his round face became red and his usual smile sat on his face. " 'Kay dudes time to continue this shit!" -Alferd loudly yelled from the end of the hallway. "Hey Russia, man stop hurting the little!" -Said America with a cheerfully voice. Hungary coldly left the Russian there and went back to the room. This time Russia didn't sit next to the girl, the meeting went on, the room was filled again with arguments and agreements mixed with each oder. Just like a storm, confusion raged in Hungary thinking on the kiss and it was the same with Russia. Was it a right choice to do? He's feelings were overflowed in that moment.

Meanwhile the meeting has ended, all countries were going home at the building's doorframe Ivan stopped Elizabeth. "Wait! " -She turned and Hungary found herself facing with Russia again. "Listen! I don't think we would work out." - Said the Hungarian girl with a hurrying voice. Soon Russia's soft smile faded away then he spoke: "But I thought you feel the same! You've come when nobody else! Unlike the others you were nice with me..." -His voice hit the girl who was standing in front of him in sadness knowing the fact that she made him feel this way, but what can she do? She can't fake her love for him. "Look Russia, it was just a bet between Prussia and me." -The tall man silently listened Hungary. "…And i've lost it. And who's lost it, person has to visit you." -It seemed like for a second Russia's heart falling out in pain. There was nothing else besides silence. "I'm sorry…" -That was the last thing what's left from Elizabeth's mouth before a creepy surrounding appeared around the man. Without any word Ivan walked away with a emotionless face frozen on his face.

* Не грусти! Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя. Просто… -don't be sad, that doesn't mean I don't love you. Just…  
* Спасибо - thank you


	6. Aftermath

"See, I knew it brother!" -Said Belarus who was standing in her brother's murky bedroom. One window was open just only one and the bedroom was already cooled down by the night breeze's fresh air. "You'll better be close that window, you gonna catch a cold!" -As the words rolled of her lips Natalia moved closer of the center of the room hoping that she might make Russia feel any better. Natalia would never expected anything like this from her brother, since they came back from the world meeting Ivan speechlessly went to his bedroom fully ignoring everything and everyone. "Don't be so down because that fool Hungary broke your heart! She doesn't deserve your love, Russia." -Every word what Belarus said was just another hit to Ivan's feelings making him even more sad. Meanwhile the Baltics were standing in the end of the hallway and curiously listening the two sibling's conversation. But nothing, nothing besides Natalia's annoyed voice which broke the quiet house's atmosphere.

The blonde girl slowly sat closer to the Russian, as she touched her brother's shoulder Belarus discovered a few tear running on his face down. At first she didn't respond but before she could say anything Ivan cut her off: "Please Belarus… Leave!" He quickly covered his eyes and try to immediate like nothing happened, while the blue dressed girl was still next to him, not letting his arm out from her strong grip. "Understand it, Russia she doesn't want to be with you." -Said Natalia with a very low voice. It was like forever that his younger sister holding his arm, Ivan wanted to be alone. "Belarus, leave me alone. I won't repeat myself." -And still, like she were deaf. "But, brother…"-Said the Russia's arm holding girl. In that moment when Ivan had enough of his sister's game he wrathfully stood up and with one powerful move he push Belarus away, as she fell on the floor her blue eyes met with her brother's then Natalia stormed out of Russia's house.

Month to mouth Ivan acted different, he somehow wasn't himself after that day. He rarely spoke and his smile disappeared from his round face too. The other countries did not understand what happened with Russia, but what would he say? Would he talk about that Hungary broke his heart and let America make fun of it? No, he didn't want that. As Ivan was sitting in his chair and do the paperwork suddenly Lithuania came in his office. "What do you want?" -Asked Russia with a heavy accent. Lithuania nervously cleared his throat: "Uh.. Mister Russia Hungary is at the door should I let her in?" He didn't needed more to go downstairs and see his unexpected quest, while Ivan hurried to the door Elizabeth tried to put her thoughts together. It was strange, she never thought that she'll ever visit Russia by her own decisions howsoever Hungary felt bad what she did with Ivan, sure there was something else. The wooden door opened in front of the girl, her heart immediately stared to beat faster when she discovered that Russia was the one who opened the door. "Why are you here?" -Asked Ivan coldly. The girl's face turned into red from the shame and the remorse but at the end she successfully was able to say anything: "I'm here to talk with you." For a second Russia turned his head away, then he looked back at Hungary. He couldn't even lie, he still had feelings for the Hungarian. "Please, not now, da?" -He was ready to close the door but something stopped him, a soft hand grabbed his gloved hand. "Russia, can we start over it?" -Said Hungary. A little shock sat on Russia's face soon it turned back into his usual warm smile. "Da, we can." -Without any word Elizabeth locked him into her arms grip giving him a big hug with that, so as Russia. Hungary had to admit, she started to have feelings for Ivan."I'm sorry if I hurt you on that World Meeting. I think I just wasn't ready…" -Said Elizabeth while they were still embracing. Once again Hungary looked at Russia. "Ivan, I want to be your friend." -The girl softly broke the embrace. The Russian man who was hoping for the best suddenly started to feel uncomfortable with Hungary. What now? She just wants to be his friend, after all what happened? "I don't really understand you, sunflower. Why can't we be more than friends?" -The worry was written on Ivan's face. Elizabeth kissed the tall man on the cheeks making him stop worrying. "I never said that I don't want to be more than your friend. I just need time." -Explained the girl. After that Russia happily accepted Elizabeth's reason, because he still has a friend. Yes, a friend who lights his heart up, his sunflower.

THE END


End file.
